


blind deaf too

by Klodwig



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klodwig/pseuds/Klodwig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Слепой Джон и глухой Шерлок.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blind deaf too

Джон Ватсон был слепым, и об этом знали все, кто видел его глаза. Пожалуй, это было единственным, что действительно его выдавало. Он не казался слепым. Незрячему от рождения, природа даровала ему острый слух, умение чуять спиной и незаурядную память, позволяющую свободно ориентироваться в любом месте, где он уже был: он просто знал, что и где находится.  
Шерлок Холмс был глухим, и об этом знал только весьма узкий круг людей. Он начал терять слух в двенадцать лет. С помощью старшего брата он освоил язык жестов и научился читать по губам прежде, чем мир вокруг него погрузился в тишину.  
В сторону была отложена любимая скрипка. В пятнадцать лет Шерлок выходил из дома не чаще двух раз в месяц, проводя время, зарывшись в семейную библиотеку. Именно там он и нашел книгу, благодаря которой понял, чем хочет заниматься.  
И в итоге стал тем, кем стал.

*** 

Позже Шерлок не раз думал о том, что их встреча не была случайной. В тот день он решился покинуть жилище ради пары часов в лаборатории Бартса. Стоило ему разложить инструменты на столе, как в лабораторию вошел Майк Стамфорд, ведя за собой мужчину ненамного старше Холмса.  
\- Шерлок, ты говорил, что тебе нужен был сосед, чтобы делить оплату за квартиру поровну. Это мой друг Джон Ватсон. Он ищет место, где сможет некоторое время пожить.   
\- Простите, - Джон чуть поднял руки. – Я пойму, если вы откажетесь. В противном же случае я не буду вам обузой, не думайте.  
Шерлок едва опустил плечи, продолжая неотрывно следить за лицом Ватсона.  
Стамфорд просто не мог найти соседа лучше. Два человека с ограниченным восприятием в одной квартире. Миссис Хадсон будет нереально рада.  
\- Нет, что вы. Я не против.  
Ватсон улыбнулся и кивнул.   
\- Я сейчас живу один, мой брат помогает мне с оплатой, но я не хочу быть ему обузой.   
\- Я понимаю. Куда и когда мне…  
\- Давайте сейчас? – Шерлок встал и принялся натягивать пальто. – Я все равно толком ничего не успел сделать. Вы сразу посмотрите и решите, подходит вам квартира или нет.  
Сорок минут спустя они шли Бейкер-стрит. Джон едва касался пальцами стен, и в этом действии было что-то завораживающее.  
\- Скажите, мистер Холмс, - сказал он, когда они остановились у дверей дома 221.  
\- Просто Шерлок.  
\- Может, вам мой вопрос покажется крайне грубым, но… - Джон чуть нахмурился. – Вы слабослышащий?  
\- В смысле – глухой?  
\- Это звучит еще грубее.  
\- С чего вы…  
\- Просто Джон.  
\- С чего ты взял? – Шерлок заинтересованно поднял бровь. Этот человек с глазами, подернутыми белой пленкой, нравился ему всё больше.  
\- Звук. Воротник. Шарф. Волосы, – Джон похлопал себя по плечу. – Ты почти постоянно вертишь головой, особенно, когда мы переходили дорогу, но замираешь всякий раз, когда я что-то говорю. Плюс ко всему, твои интонации одинаковые, словно заученные, и громкость голоса всегда одна.   
\- Я знаком с Майком уже два года. Он до сих пор не понял этого.  
\- Стамфорд, - Джон взмахнул руками. – Он хороший человек, но немного… недалекий. Благодаря ему я смог просидеть три года в последнем ряду на лекциях по медицине.  
\- И что в итоге?  
\- Там был профессор, который видел немногим лучше меня, так что я еще и устный экзамен сдал, - Джон улыбнулся, и Шерлок мимо воли вторил ему.  
Смотрины квартиры стали непринципиальны. Спустя три дня они уже делили жилплощадь.

***

От пальцев Джона не укрылась ни одна вещь в квартире. Почему-то Шерлоку казалось, что пальцы высокоорганизованного слепого должны быть длинными и тонкими, способными видеть на ощупь. Пальцы Ватсона не были длинными. Самые обычные пальцы, с короткими ногтями, разве что покрытые изрядным количеством царапин.   
Первым делом Джон обследовал углы. Прошел вдоль стен, запоминая планировку. Нечаянно сбил картину. Шерлок не успел ничего предпринять, и, как оказалось, в этом не было необходимости. Ватсон провел левой рукой по стене, определяя нахождение гвоздя, затем поднял заключенный в рамку пейзаж и с первого раза водрузил его на место. Почти ровно.   
На некоторое время Шерлок потерял дар речи. Его сосед был удивительным.  
\- А чем ты занимаешься?  
Казалось, что Джон выжидает момента, когда Шерлок будет смотреть на него, прежде чем заговорить.  
\- Я консультирующий детектив.  
\- Как это?  
\- Полиция присылает мне все нужные материалы, я рассматриваю фотографии, читаю показания и нахожу преступника.  
\- Как такое возможно?   
\- Я называю это «дедукцией» и обычно отправляю людей читать статью об этом, но… Я делаю выводы, строя общую картину из логично связанных между собой деталей. Я могу сказать то, что ты слеп от рождения, что любишь ночные прогулки и что у тебя аллергия на соевое молоко, которое тебе сегодня подсунули в «Старбаксе» вместо обычного.  
Джон нахмурился.  
\- У меня вся шея в пятнах, да?  
Шерлок кивнул, но потом спохватился и угукнул.  
\- Вот сволочи. Я не буду спрашивать, откуда ты это знаешь, но буду иметь в виду. И нравится тебе быть консультирующим детективом?  
\- Да, конечно. Правда я с большим удовольствием участвовал бы в расследованиях напрямую, но меня подстрелит первый же бандит, - Шерлок усмехнулся.  
Джон изогнул губы и до вечера пробыл в задумчивости.

*** 

Шерлок много читал, смотрел новости, ругая сурдопереводчика, и всякий раз бурно радовался, когда кто-то из Скотлэнд-Ярда привозил ему новый пакет с материалами.  
Джон не думал, что когда-либо его знания пригодятся в таком деле. Он и вольным слушателем–то был только потому, что ему нравилась медицина и таким образом он хотел хоть немного заглушить несбыточную мечту стать хирургом.  
\- От чего глаз может быть полностью черным? – однажды спросил Шерлок, не особо надеясь на ответ.  
\- Аниридия, - с минуту подумав, сказал Джон. – Отсутствие радужной оболочки.  
\- Спасибо, - Шерлок снова углубился в бумаги, улыбаясь уголками губ.  
Иногда они говорили по телефону. Вернее, говорил Шерлок. Джон выслушивал его реплику и на ощупь набирал смс с ответом. Холмс читал сообщение и перезванивал, чтобы ответить на него. Со стороны это выглядело странно, но ему было плевать.  
Шерлоку вообще на многое было плевать. Ему нравилось их соседство, каким бы странным оно ни было. В конце концов, Джон терпел все его сумасшедшие эксперименты, он просто не видел их, а если и наталкивался на какую-нибудь колбу, то просто игнорировал её.   
Почти всегда.  
\- Только не говори, что ты заварил кофе в моей чашке! – Шерлок влетел в зал, сжимая в руках несчастную посудину с гербом Лондона.  
\- Даже если так, то я помыл её.   
\- Её нельзя было мыть! У меня не было другой тары, и воспользовался чашкой… а ты просто взял, вымыл её, заварил себе кофе, выпил его, а затем опять её вымыл! Семьдесят два часа коту под хвост!   
\- Ну, прости, Шерлок, твоя чашка ничем не отличается от моей! – Джон взмахнул руками.  
\- Она зеленая! Разве так сло… - Холмс осекся. - Прости, я не подумал.  
\- Зеленая, Шерлок? – тихо спросил Ватсон. – Зеленая, значит. Что такое «зеленый»?! Что такое «синий» или может быть «красный»? Такой цвет, да? Что такое хренов «цвет»? Я не знаю, что это, и твоя чашка для меня существует только тогда, когда я её нащупаю! И ты тоже существуешь тогда, когда говоришь или шумишь!   
Слепой хотел сказать что-то еще, но лишь махнул рукой, нащупал на диване свою куртку и, взяв трость, что пылилась в углу, вышел прочь.

*** 

Спустя час Шерлок сел рядом с Джоном на лавку в Гайд-парке.   
\- Как ты меня нашел?   
\- Ты взял трость. Ты берешь её с собой только если там, куда ты идешь, нет стен.  
\- Логично, - Ватсон изогнул губы.   
Они помолчали с минуту. Джон пытался разобраться с эмоциями, а Шерлок собирался с духом.  
Ему было сложно заставить взять руку Джона за запястье и поднять её, развернув кисть ладонью к себе, утыкаясь в нее лицом.   
\- Я сказал глупость. Прости меня.  
Джон оторопел.  
\- Можно? – едва слышно спросил он.  
\- Конечно.  
Осторожно касаясь пальцами лица Шерлока, Джон пытался создать образ человека, с которым говорил больше, чем с кем-либо, человека, который всегда клал руку на стол, если Джон в задумчивости отстукивал пальцами по столешнице ритм какой-то мелодии, человека, жившего в тихом мире.  
Острые скулы, тонкий нос, кудрявые волосы… о боги, у него кудри.   
\- Цвет?  
\- Черные.  
Едва ощутимая щетина, весьма пухлые губы.   
\- Спасибо, - Джон убрал руку. Пальцы едва ощутимо покалывало.  
В этот момент он еще не знал, что спустя полгода сможет изучить Шерлока более детально, до последнего шрама. Изучить и запомнить. В этот момент для него было важно только то, что он сидит на лавочке в Гайд-Парке и рядом с ним человек, которому он доверил бы вести себя за руку куда угодно.  
И темнота вокруг него больше не черная. Она цвета Шерлоковых волос.


End file.
